Vivons sous la pluie!
by Brit'M Crepuscule
Summary: Elle revient à Forks, et c'est SA décision. Alors que Bella pensait retrouver son bourru de vieux père et le calme d'une bourgade de campagne elle va vite comprendre que souvenirs et réalités ne font pas toujours la paire. Gare aux préjugés ! Une version humoristique de Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes :) Nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire, Marie, étudiante et Britna lycéenne. Il s'agira d'une réécriture de twilight dans une sauce humoristique ;) Nous espérons tenir notre pari de vous faire rire ou au moins sourire à la lecture de nos chapitres, le but ici est de se détendre ^^**

**Bien entendu, nous précisons que les personnages sont issus de l'imagination de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que nous amuser un peu :)**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre commentaire à la fin de ce qu'il suit, on croise les doigts pour que l'histoire vous plaise ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**Vivons sous la pluie**

-Tes valises sont finies ? Le taxi vient d'arriver.

-Je descends tout de suite !

Je dévale les escaliers sans chute, un miracle, et me retrouve devant celle qui ma élevée depuis dix-sept ans. Renée reste à Phœnix, moi je pars à Forks, Etat de Washington.

Pas de larmes, pas d'embrassades, rien. J'observe ma mère, gênée, et lui fait un petit sourire. Vic sort de la cuisine, la bouche pleine, un énorme sandwich dégoulinant de mayonnaise sur le carrelage immaculé de l'entrée. Je soupire, je ne serai plus là pour faire le ménage.

-Bon ben… bon voyage Bels !

Je remercie Victoria d'un signe de tête et après un vague « au revoir maman » je quitte ce qui était encore ma maison ce matin.

Le taxi m'attend devant le portail, le chauffeur descend et m'aide à charger mes deux lourdes valises. Il se retourne, un éclair de lucidité me frappe, brun, dreadlocks, la démarche féline.

-Laurent !

-Eh Be ! Je suis content de te revoir !

La réciproque n'est pas vraie, aussi je prends mes écouteurs, branche mon IPod et fait défiler ma playlist. Muse Resistance, parfait. La mélodie résonne dans mes oreilles et je me laisse emporter dans mes souvenirs.

_Flashback 3 ans auparavant_

La porte claque, je me réveille en sursaut. Des rires me parviennent depuis l'escalier. Renée est rentrée, elle doit être accompagnée. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet, 04h10.

Je souffle et essaye de retrouver le sommeil mais la tâche n'est pas facile, déjà des gémissements me parviennent de la pièce voisine. J'attrape le petit paquet posé sur mon vieil exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent, il est toujours là depuis mon enfance, _le paquet pas le livre_. Je m'enfonce deux boules dans les oreilles, les bruits sont atténués et je parviens à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La lumière est aveuglante, j'ouvre les yeux, un soleil radieux illumine ma chambre. Je ne ferme jamais mes volets, aussi le week-end le réveil ne sonne pas et j'émerge grâce à la météo. Je retire les bouchons, pas un seul bruit, la maison est calme.

Je me lève et passe un peignoir. La porte de la chambre de ma mère est fermée. _Peut-être dort-elle encore ? _Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et pénètre dans la cuisine.

Un homme est de dos, face à la cafetière. Je ne suis même pas étonnée, ici j'ai l'habitude.

-Chérie j'ai pris la liberté d'enclencher le café !

En même temps qu'il parle il se retourne et se fige, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer une gamine de quatorze ans en robe de chambre et pantoufles.

-Salut, je suis Laurent.

Il a l'air gêné. Je peux le comprendre.

-Moi c'est Bella.

Laurent est resté avec nous quelques mois, cinq…peut-être plus, un exploit dans les amours de Renée Swan.

_Fin du flashback_

Je reporte mon attention sur la vitre, derrière la ville et ses bas-quartiers. Aujourd'hui je quitte un monde qui fût le mien depuis mes quatre ans. Retour à l'envoyeur.

Laurent s'arrête devant les portes d'entrée de l'aéroport International de Phœnix. Je suis bien contente de quitter l'Arizona, un état aussi étouffant que ma vie avec Renée. Mon déménagement c'est ma décision, je tiens à préserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste après dix-sept ans de patience à supporter les frasques de Renée.

Ma mère est volage. C'est un fait. Je n'aurais ni la prétention de la changer et encore moins celle de la remettre en question. Déjà j'ai bien mieux à faire, ensuite Renée n'écoute que Renée. Point.

Quitter le sud, prendre un nouveau départ ne peut m'être que bénéfique.

Primo, je vais revoir mon père et prendre la chance qui m'est offerte pour faire vraiment partie de sa vie.

Deuzio, Je ne serai plus la paria du lycée, la pauvre fille paumée dont la mère saute sur tout ce qui a plus de 21 ans.

Tercio, à nouvelle ville, nouvelles résolutions et la première de la liste : Devenir sociable.

.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, laissez-nous vos impressions !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Britna et Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Nous sommes ravies de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de notre fiction. Un grand merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent ;) Nous espérons que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il nous intéresse :)**

**Pour répondre aux anonymes :**

**SophieMarceau**** : Oui des changements sont prévus, ne t'en fais pas ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)**

**Guest : Merci, en espérant que cette suite te plaise :)**

**Jen, Guest : De rien et avec plaisir ;) **

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

.

Les doubles portes qui ouvrent l'accès au hall de l'aéroport international de Port-Angeles, avec son trafic avoisinant les un avion toutes les cinq… heures sont justes devant moi. J'espère que Charlie ne m'a pas oublié.

-BELLA !

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ponctuel comme un vieux coucou suisse._

-Charliiie !

Et dire que l'on est censé ne pas être des expansifs dans la famille, visiblement c'est raté.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis si content de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Merci papa, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais je n'étais pas partie au fin fond de l'Asie, ce n'était que l'Arizona.

A la mention de mon ancien domicile, mon père fondit en larmes, je le serai contre moi, il me fendait le cœur.

-Mais papa, je ne te savais pas si émotif, je ne comprends pas !

-Rien, rien c'est Esmée, tu vas l'adorer, elle est géniale, une vraie perle !

Attends, STOP ! Charlie vit avec une femme ? Mon père a de nouveau une femme dans sa vie et je ne le savais même pas. Non mais il prévoyait de me le dire un jour, genre une fois que je me serais retrouvée devant elle ! Salut Bella, moi c'est Esmée, la nouvelle femme de ton père !

J'arrêtai mes films quand je remarquai que Charlie me regardait avec un air bizarre.

-Bella, ça va ma puce ?

-Oui c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, c'est tout… J'admirai mes chaussures, gênée, et Charlie éclata de rire.

-Mais pas du tout ! Esmée Cullen, la femme de Carlisle, tu te rappelles de Carlisle hein ?

-Oui bien sûr !

_Putain c'est qui Carlisle ?_ Réfléchis, réfléchis, non Carlisle Cullen voit pas.

On arriva à la voiture de police qui stationnait dans les emplacements réservés, tous gyrophares allumés. Charlie m'ouvrit galamment la portière, décidément l'homme froid qui fut mon père durant dix-sept ans avait disparu pour laisser place à un spécimen affable et attentionné. Alors que je demeurai dans la contemplation de mon nouveau paternel, j'assistai comme dans un ralenti sinistre à l'image de la porte se refermant sur mon doigt resté près de la ceinture de sécurité.

-Aiiiillleeuhh !

-Qu'as-tu ma chérie ?

Putain le con, je suis quasi sure qu'il m'a pété la main ! Bon reste calme Bella, soit une gentille fille.

-Tu m'as juste cassé le doigt papa.

Charlie blêmit, fit un tour sur lui-même inutile, et se répandit en excuses.

-Je suis tellement désolé, ma pauvre chérie.

Devant son air si affligé, je décidai d'arrondir les angles, pas terrible comme première rencontre.

-C'est rien papa, ça va déjà mieux !

Charlie se laissa facilement convaincre et prit place derrière le volant, enclenchant la sirène.

-Inutile d'ameuter la terre entière, je vais bien.

-Oh ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est juste que j'adore utiliser ce gadget, tout le monde s'écarte devant le passage du grand Charlie Swan.

-Bien, merci ça fait toujours plaisir !

-De rien ma chérie.

La voiture de patrouille filait droit sur Forks, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma main, grossière erreur, très grossière erreur. Mon index avait doublé de volume et bleuit, m'arrachant un haut-le-cœur qui n'échappa pas à l'attention paternelle.

-Mon Dieu Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

-Mon doigt.

-Oui ça je l'avais compris mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Euh… la portière, … de la voiture.

-Bella ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes !

_Je rêve ou mon père a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? _

-Papa, j'ai reçu la portière sur le doigt tout à l'heure, je ne faisais pas attention, et voilà…

Je retournai à la contemplation de mes chaussures.

-Petite chérie, on sait tous les deux que tu es la catastrophe née mais fait attention s'il te plait.

Bon là je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Soudain la voiture fit une embardée et nous changions brutalement de chemin.

-Changement de plan, vu l'état de ton doigt je préfère que l'on file directement voir Carlisle, au moins tu referas connaissance plus tôt !

La voiture se stoppa devant l'église de la paroisse, je descendis, médusée.

-Euh papa, c'est d'un docteur que j'ai besoin pas de médecine divine.

-Enfin petite chérie, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Carlisle ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'est plus chirurgien depuis qu'il a croisé ce chat noir devant le Wal-Mart !

Face à mon silence, Charlie cru bon d'ajouter :

-Souviens-toi, il est pasteur depuis, il a eu une illumination ce jour-là ! D'ailleurs il doit être à la paroisse à cette heure-ci, tiens le voilà qui vient à notre rencontre.

Un grand blond, la petite quarantaine arrivait devant nous, la mine joviale et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue dans la maison du seigneur mon fils, ma fille…

-Ta gueule Carlisle.

-Oh ça va, je voulais bien faire, tu fais chier Swan ! Bienvenue à toi magnifique Bella.

Je sortis de ma léthargie.

-Comment vous me connaissez ?

Il me fit un sourire dragueur et me répondit :

-Mais tout le monde te connais ma Bella, et je suis certain que d'ici peu nous serons plus unis que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Ok j'étais effrayée maintenant. Il y a bien des pervers mariés à Forks ou Plouc-ville, et amis avec le gardien de l'autorité, génial…

Devant mon air choqué Charlie et Carlisle partirent dans un grand rire.

-Géniale ta fille, hilarante ! Carlisle asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon père. Bon ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie, on va regarder ton petit doigt à l'intérieur !

Carlisle nous fit visiter son église avant de nous diriger vers une petite pièce adjacente où trônait du dispositif médical en tout genre, radiographies, attelles, kits de sutures…

-C'est pour la recherche et puis surtout aider la communauté ! Je rends service à beaucoup de monde, grâce à moi ils évitent d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital ou le vieux Gerandy pour un petit bobo.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remettre sa parole en doute.

-Et est-ce bien légal ?

Mon père me fit les gros yeux en bombant le torse.

-Mais petite chérie, l'autorité ici c'est moi !

Après avoir examiné mon doigt, Carlisle déclara qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Il me fit un pansement volumineux sur lequel mon père déposa un bisou je cite « magique » et Carlisle nous invita à l'office dominical.

Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici !

.

* * *

**Maintenant que vous en savez plus et que vous pouvez juger un peu du ton de l'histoire, nous vous posons la question fatidique… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Laissez vos commentaires ! XD**

**A très bientôt ! **

**Britna et Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes ! D'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent :) Merci également pour vos mises en alertes/favoris…**

**Laisser un avis prend une minute et c'est encore plus motivant lorsqu'il s'agit d'une première fiction, parce- qu'on est vraiment stressées XD N'est-ce pas Marie ? Laisse la boite mail tranquille inutile de la harceler toutes les cinq minutes !**

**Nous répondons à toutes les reviews donc pour les anonymes :**

**Jen : On continue ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ta review nous a donné du baume au cœur et une grande motivation pour poster plus vite ce chapitre ) Nous espérons qu'il continuera à te faire rire !**

**muse-Girl : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ;)**

**Guest : Ah le titre ! C'est une trouvaille de Marie, elle a (parfois) de bonnes idées ^^**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

Carlisle Cullen avait l'air gentil, un peu dérangé sur les bords mais pas désagréable. Par contre, j'ai pas franchement hâte de rencontrer sa famille. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise au milieu d'êtres humains en général alors devant toute une foule où je ne connais personne, _bouhou_, un frisson me prend et secoue toute ma colonne vertébrale, décidément je ne suis pas faite pour rencontrer des gens nouveaux.

Charlie coupa le moteur et quitta l'habitacle. La maison est la même, la peinture jaune écaillée par le temps, les volets blancs, tout y est y compris l'herbe folle qui sert de pelouse et que mon père ne tond jamais. Je suis de retour en enfance comme lorsque je venais passer plus jeune deux semaines d'été ici et restais des jours entiers enfermée dans ma chambre à lire des mangas, devenus maintenant des classiques de la littérature anglaise.

Alors que je pénètre dans la cuisine je reste sans voix, la pièce est métamorphosée ! A la place des vieux éléments de ma jeunesse il y a un merveilleux plan de travail dans un bois mat et des éléments flambants neufs dans un style campagnard et traditionnel adorable. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette cuisine.

-J'ai pensé que tout rénover te donnerais l'envie de cuisiner, je suis toujours aussi nul.

-Aucun souci, je suis sous le charme ! Il me tarde d'essayer tous ces petits bijoux !

Je restai à contempler avec envie le nouveau four multifonction à catalyse, un rêve en ce lieu où régnait auparavant le vieux poêle à charbon de grand-mère Swan, mais déjà Charlie fila dans le salon. Je m'arrachai à l'observation méticuleuse de la machine à hot-dog pour le rejoindre et me retrouvai à toiser mon portrait en une bonne dizaine d'exemplaires.

Une des vieilles traditions de mon paternel, encadrer chaque cliché scolaire annuel expédié par Renée et le ranger, ou le caser selon le point de vue, dans la déco atypique du living. Comprenez lui trouver une place sur la cheminée surchargée d'objets en tous genres, la table basse ou encore le vaisselier laissé vide après que ma mère eut tout emporté lors de sa fuite il y a quinze ans.

-Il est temps que tu découvres ta chambre.

Bon demi-tour, direction l'escalier, Charlie grimpe derrière moi. Je pousse la porte de gauche, celle qui m'est personnellement allouée depuis ma naissance et là,… le choc.

-Euh,…

Beug général.

-Oui c'est adolescent tout en conservant un charme de l'enfance afin que tu ne perdes pas tes repères et puisses traverser ce désert dans des conditions optimales et rassurantes.

- Euh…

Bien Bella dit autre chose ! Au secours nous avons perdu le soldat Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire,… conserver ce désert ? Attends c'est moi qui débloque ou il est devenu cinglé ?

-Je te laisse t'installer ma chérie, tu remercieras Esmée c'est son œuvre !

Ok je me retrouve seule dans ma…chambre, enfin je crois. Le mur où se trouve ma triple fenêtre est peint dans un gris argenté passable, par contre on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas du reste de la pièce. Il y a un lit simple, un petit bureau argenté avec des moulures mais bon, passe encore, dessus se trouve un ordinateur portable fermé et une imprimante. Non, je ne veux pas penser à la couleur rose bonbon du duo, enfin une armoire assortie complète le mobilier.

Le tout fait un peu princesse mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pan de mur où se trouve mon bureau est blanc à paillettes, tout comme celui où se trouve ma porte mais le clou de la collection, c'est celui situé derrière mon lit. Un mur rose… fuchsia où une grande tête de ce chaton à la mode est reproduite en blanc avec en dessous les lettres HK calligraphiées.

Ce même chaton se retrouve sur mon ordinateur et mon imprimante, ainsi que ma parure de drap.

Bienvenue dans ton enfer personnel Bella ! Ta propre chambre ! Qui est-ce qu'il a dit de remercier ? Esmée Cullen ? C'est elle la responsable de ce désastre ? Génial ! Et une chambre de midinette, une !

Je suis furieuse après mon père et cette Esmée pour ses goûts apparemment très sûrs en matière de décoration. _J'ai dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ! Pas quatre !_ Je descends dans le salon et trouve mon paternel devant un match de base-ball, visiblement certaines habitudes ne changent jamais.

-Petite chérie ta chambre te convient ?

-Euh, on va dire que pour moi le rose est juste bon pour une midinette en folie bourrée d'œstrogène affublée d'un syndrome de Peter Pan et certainement prédestinée à développer à plus ou moins long terme une dépression en réalisant qu'elle vieillit la conduisant à un alcoolisme et un suicide après avoir découvert que la vie n'est pas un conte merveilleux.

Bien que cet exposé me brûlait la langue je ne voulus pas le blesser pour le premier jour de nos retrouvailles, aussi je me contentai du sobre :

-Très frais ! Madame Cullen semble avoir des goûts très surs !

Charlie me fit un léger sourire, détournant la tête de sa partie.

-Esmée est l'une des plus grandes décoratrices d'intérieur de la région !

_Pardon ?_ Elle a encore des clients après avoir produit de telles horreurs ! Moi je dirai qu'elle les pousse plutôt au suicide ! Je me contentai d'acquiescer en silence et de regagner la cuisine de mes rêves.

J'ouvre un placard, vide, un autre, idem, le frigo… un duel entre une bouteille de lait et un morceau de fromage.

-Papa, je crois que nous devrions faire des courses !

-Excellente idée petite chérie, j'arrive.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine son blouson sur le bras.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes !

_Le traitre !_

-Bon ben il n'y a plus qu'à y aller…

Mon père ferma la maison et je pris place dans la voiture de service. Charlie me rejoignit vite et nous démarrions en direction du centre-ville. Je fis attention de bien repérer le chemin, sortir en voiture de patrouille lancée à vive allure tous gyrophares clignotants et sirène hurlante, très peu pour moi. Nous arrivâmes devant une supérette.

-Bienvenue dans notre centre commercial agrémenté d'une galerie marchande de plus de 150 boutiques ! Je sens que tu vas y passer des samedis !

Devant mon absence flagrante de réaction, il crut bon d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. _Achevez-moi si toutes ses vannes sont aussi pourries._ Charlie réquisitionna un charriot et me passa galamment devant.

-Bonne gens de Forks vous êtes sauvés des petits pois tueurs, le shérif est parmi nous !

Un jeune amérindien au sourire éblouissant se rapprocha.

-La ferme Jacob !

Mon père le frappa amicalement à l'épaule mais se renfrogna quand Billy Black fit son entrée sur son fauteuil roulant.

-Vient Bella on a des courses à faire, à plus Jake !

J'adressai un sourire poli à Jacob et partis à la suite de mon père. Une heure plus tard je suis épuisée et lasse. Le chariot est quasi vide. Charlie discute de tout.

-Des haricots verts, c'est des fibres et c'est bon !

-C'est trop vert.

Je souffle de lassitude et me passe la main dans mes cheveux pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de ces maudites courses.

-Papa, un peu plus de vert à Forks n'est pas une catastrophe !

-A Forks non mais dans mon assiette oui, j'ai consenti les asperges.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Charlie fait des caprices pour tout si bien que j'ai dû lui prendre des steaks surgelés avec la tête de Mickey pour qu'il accepte les deux malheureux poivrons que je veux cuisiner ce soir.

-Si tu ne veux pas des haricots verts tu dois accepter les petits pois.

-C'est vert !

-Mais non, c'est rond et mignon !

Mon père me tire la langue et je crois vraiment toucher le fond sauf qu'un rire sonore me tire de mes réflexions. Je me retourne et tombe sur un groupement de trois personnes. Une femme au visage en cœur, un blond à l'air froid et un ours brun, grand comme une armoire à glace.

-Charlie que fais-tu vivre à cette pauvre chérie !

La femme s'avance et me prend dans ses bras, je reste surprise face à tant d'affection spontané.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée !

Elle donne tellement l'impression d'être douce et maternelle que je lui rends son étreinte. Madame Cullen me lâche et se tourne vers les garçons qui l'accompagnent. Je baisse les yeux, gênée.

-Voici Jasper et Emmett, mes fils.

Je relève la tête et constate qu'ils semblent aussi timides que moi. Je leur fait un sourire discret auquel seul Emmett répond. Jasper se contente d'un hochement de tête.

-Jasper Cullen a quitté sa tour d'ivoire !

Mon père semble hilare tout comme Esmée et son autre fils. D'ailleurs cette dernière se penche vers nous, sous l'air de la confidence.

-Jasper est puni, c'est son jour de la corvée de courses ! Tu sais après l'exposition des sous-vêtements de Lily au lycée.

-Une expo de petites culottes ?

-Charlie Swan vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Alors écoutez bien !

Esmée m'adressa un large sourire tout en continuant un ton plus bas.

-Jasper Cullen a trouvé opportun d'accrocher dans le self une corde remplie des sous-vêtements de Lily aussi en plus de son exclusion de trois jours, il doit m'accompagner en courses !

-Sacré Jasper !

Mon père lui asséna un léger coup de poing dans le bras qui le fit trembler pendant que les deux autres explosèrent de rire.

-Bien ! Vous venez dîner ce soir à la maison, et je ne tolérerais aucun refus ! Toute la famille fera ta connaissance Bella, bien que je sache que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le père de cette maison de fous ! Au fait Charlie est un amateur de rôti de porc à l'estragon et de pommes sautées.

La dernière partie de sa phrase me fut glissée tel un murmure à l'oreille pendant que mon paternel bavassait avec les garçons. Madame Cullen et ses fils prirent congés et mon père et moi terminions nos courses, y incluant les précieux conseils d'Esmée sous le sourire victorieux de Charlie.

De retour chez nous, je l'abandonnai pour retrouver ce qui me servira de chambre. J'allumai l'ordi et commençai à programmer ma connexion internet, dans ce trou à rats elle me sera certainement bien utile. Je ne suis pas un génie en matière d'ordinateurs mais je maitrise à peu près les fonctions de bases mais si ça devient plus compliqué je laisse vite tomber, comme pour le reste en fait... Au moins ils ont le haut-débit à Plouc-ville ! L'horloge chaton HK qui est en face de mon bureau affichait 18h30. _Le temps file sacrément vite ici. _

Je me bouge vers ma valise que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de défaire. Le choix d'une tenue pour ce soir sera rapide, je n'ai pas porté grand-chose. Bon disons que je vais faire un effort, Bella Swan va mettre une robe. Sortez les clairons, oyez, oyez braves gens ! Bella Swan sors ce soir !

Voilà que je deviens comme ce bon vieux Jake !

Une fois redescendue sur terre je sors l'unique robe de ma valise, noire, avec de petites paillettes orange et des arabesques discrètes en velours sur le bas, un collant opaque, et mes ballerines en cuir avec un petit nœud sur le devant. Je file à la douche et y reste un bon moment, je déteste aller chez des personnes que je ne connais pas. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne sais jamais quoi faire, faut-il s'asseoir quand on vous y invite où décliner poliment et rester debout ? C'est stupide mais je sens que je vais me prendre la tête des heures avec ça. Charlie passe sa tête dans la porte entrouverte et je me retiens d'hurler.

-Bella, il est dix-neuf heures, tu devrais te maquiller petite chérie !

Je sors de la douche, _après l'avoir fait décamper_, passe une serviette et me contemple dans la glace. Je n'aime pas mon corps, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, aussi je ne me regarde quasiment jamais. Pour ce qui est de me maquiller, il faudrait déjà que j'ai du maquillage et depuis quand un père propose cela à sa fille ado ?

Je sors rapidement laissant la place à mon paternel et retourne dans ma chambre passer la tenue que j'ai sélectionnée plus tôt.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace accrochée à une porte de mon armoire. Moyen, moyen, mais bon d'un âne on ne fera jamais un cheval de course.

Pour patienter et me calmer, j'entreprends de vider ma valise. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que le peu de mes effets à su trouver une place dans mon nouvel espace je découvre au fond de mon sac mon gloss rose à paillettes. Mon seul et unique maquillage ! J'en mets une couche et retrouve mon père dans le salon.

-Petite chérie tu es sublime !

J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les compliments et jusqu'à présent mon père ne savait pas en faire, je baisse les yeux et rougis, _mais ce n'est que ton père idiote !_

-Euh merci papa.

-J'en connais un qui va être ravi !

Ah non il ne va pas s'y mettre, il est vieux et marié ce mec ! Les hommes sont tous des dégoutants !

_Ne commence pas à parler comme une vieille fille._

_Je parle comme je veux_

_-Peux être mais ne sors pas des conneries comme ça ! Tu ressembles à ta mère._

_Tais-toi._

_Je suis ta conscience, loca._

_No hablo español._

Je me giflai mentalement, si je commençai à me parler en espagnol on n'était pas rendu. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine d'en ajouter en développant des tendances schizophrènes.

Je réalisai que j'étais restée immobile durant mon échange silencieux avec… moi-même, Charlie me regardait avec un air bizarre.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Euh… oui, oui…

-C'est juste que tu parlais seule en espagnol.

_Meeerde…_

-Tu dois être fatiguée de ton voyage. Je suis un monstre, je ne t'ai pas laissé te reposer et te force à sortir ! Vas te coucher je vais annuler le dîner.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. De toute façon j'ai décidé de vaincre mes peurs et je devrai bien rencontrer les Cullen un jour ! Après Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Jasper, il ne doit rester que Lily… Je survivrai.

.

* * *

**On y croit avec Bella ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez-nous vos impressions !**

**Britna et Marie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! Ainsi la chambre de Bella a reçu à l'unanimité le prix de l'horreur ;) **

**On espère vraiment que celui-là va vous plaire, pour ne rien vous cacher, nous sommes assez anxieuses sur ce qui suit. Ben oui, c'est LA première rencontre avec les Cullen et qui dit première rencontre dit aussi présentation, personnalité, caractère… Bref !**

**JEN : Merci beaucoup ! On espère être à la hauteur sur ce chapitre ! :)**

**Britna et moi (Marie) attendons avec impatience vos réactions ^^ Pitié ne nous frappez pas ! On ne fait qu'un tout petit peu jouer avec les personnages XD**

**A présent... Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

Charlie démarra la voiture, enclenchant cette horrible sirène et je réprimai mon stress, tendant de faire la conversation avec mon paternel pour me changer les idées.

-Cullen's House nous voilà !

-Ah leur maison a un nom ?

-Pas du tout mais elle est tellement belle que je la surnomme comme ça !

Charlie fan d'immobilier ? Une première, on en apprend tous les jours mais dans mon cas c'est plutôt toutes les minutes.

-Alors comme ça les Cullen ont trois enfants ?

- Cinq

-Pardon ?

-Cinq, ils ont cinq enfants petite chérie.

Oh non, encore plus de monde ! Mais c'est vrai Carlisle est pasteur.

-Emmett et Jasper, que tu as déjà rencontré, Rose et Lily, et Eddy.

-Il y a des enfants ?

-Petite chérie je viens de te dire qu'ils avaient cinq enfants.

-Non je voulais dire des jeunes.

-Oh parce-que tu te considères comme vieille ?

-Papa !

-Je rigole mon cœur, non ce sont tous des ados. Tu seras au lycée avec eux, je crois que tu as l'âge de Lily, ou Jasper.

Super, au moins je rencontrerais des personnes de mon âge et des connaissances avant d'entrer dans un lycée peuplé d'inconnus.

Charlie ralentit et coupa gyrophares et notre alarme personnelle. La voiture de patrouille s'engagea maintenant sur un petit chemin de terre qui déboucha devant la plus belle villa que je n'ai jamais vu.

Grande, sur deux étages, blanches avec des terrasses en bois et deux tours façon donjon de princesse.

Je sors de la voiture et Charlie me pousse vers l'entrée qui s'allume alors que Madame Cullen vient nous accueillir sous le porche.

-Le chef Swan est toujours si ponctuel !

-Le chef Swan ne peut résister à la cuisine de sa plus talentueuse voisine !

-Vil flatteur ! Entre Bella chérie tu ne connais pas encore tous les enfants !

Je pénètre en premier dans un magnifique salon aux différentes teintes de blanc. Sur la gauche au fond de la pièce un imposant escalier en bois massif et face à moi un pan entier de bais vitrées reflétant la scène comme un miroir mais déjà je suis étouffée par une masse blonde qui me saute dessus et m'enlace.

-Sois la bienvenue Bella, je suis Rosalie Cullen mais appelle moi Rose !

Je lui rends son embrassade, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et se retire, elle est magnifique. Grande, vêtue d'une robe noire à bretelles avec un petit boléro blanc, blonde avec des yeux d'un bleu très doux. J'ai déjà vu ces yeux mais je ne sais plus où.

-Voici mon jumeau, mais je crois savoir que tu l'as déjà rencontré, Jasper Cullen.

Jasper se contente de hocher la tête, _encore_, et je remarque qu'il ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur, même blondeur, yeux azur, une connexion se fait dans ma tête, Cullen, ils ont les yeux de leur père.

-Emmett Platt mais lui aussi tu le connais.

Le grizzli s'avance et me sert dans ces bras à m'étouffer pendant que Rosalie pouffe doucement.

-Lâche-là chéri, elle étouffe.

_Chéri ?_

Emmett baragouine quelques excuses en rougissant et part rejoindre Jasper.

-Em' et moi sommes ensembles depuis plus d'un an maintenant mais chut, les parents ne doivent pas savoir !

Rose mime un doigt sur sa bouche et me fait un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas et ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'est confiée à moi mais je sens que je vais adorer cette fille, elle dégage une bonne humeur contagieuse.

-Viens je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison !

On y est ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! La bienséance veut-elle que j'accède à toutes les pièces de la demeure sans avoir été invité par la maitresse de maison ? Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père qui discute plus loin avec Madame Cullen et Emmett, Rosalie me tire par le bas de ma robe.

-Allez viens nous ne sommes pas cannibales dans la famille !

- Je ne sais pas si ta mère appréciera que je visite sa maison sans son accord.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une demeurée à présent ? En tout cas la soirée promet d'être longue.

-Bella ma chérie, ma maison est ta maison ! Fait comme chez toi, de toute façon tu verras très vite que nous sommes tous des fous ! Profite-en pour tirer les oreilles des retardataires !

Je m'empresse de remercier Esmée et suit Rosalie vers l'étage.

-Ici c'est la chambre parentale, avec sa salle de bain, le dressing de la sœur d'Emmett, et… la sœur d'Emmett.

Rosalie stoppe sa visite et une petite chose avec des cheveux noirs de jais rebiquant dans tous les sens se plante devant nous.

-Salut tu dois être Lily ?

-Qui t'as autorisé à m'adresser la parole ?

-Pardon.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée.

-Mon nom est Alice.

- Aux Pays des merveilles ?

On rembobine s'il vous plait ? Non mais pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ! Alice me regarde méchamment, elle commence vraiment à me faire flipper. Soudain, sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, je vois sa main fendre l'air mais je me retrouve plaquée en arrière contre un torse assez musclé.

-Mais Dracula, c'est plutôt un compliment pour toi Alice aux pays des merveilles !

-Oh toi Barbie je t'ai pas sonnée !

Alice regagne sa chambre et mon sauveur me relâche.

-Merci Jazz ! Bella allait avoir droit dès son premier jour aux foudres d'Alice-la-folle.

J'adressai un faible merci à Jasper auquel il se contenta d'acquiescer, _pour ne pas changer_, et repartit dans les escaliers.

-Alice et mon frère se déteste, ne t'approches pas de cette fille Bella elle est barge. Au fond tu as la chambre d'Emmett, c'était celle de Jazz avant mais depuis l'année dernière ils ont échangés.

Nous montâmes au second, Rose en tête.

-La chambre de mon frère, en face la chambre d'Eddy, la salle de musique et ma chambre !

Rosalie poussa la porte de sa chambre et là, whaou ! Rosalie Cullen vit dans une des tours de la maison, un grand lit blanc à baldaquin, et du chat rose HK partout. Tapis, rideaux, matériel de bureau, literie, je sais d'où vient l'inspiration maintenant, merci Rosalie Cullen.

-C'est tout Hello Kitty je sais mais j'adore cette marque !

Voilà Hello Kitty ! Au moins dès ce soir je pourrai mettre un nom sur le chaton qui a envahi mon espace même si ce n'est rien comparé à la suite de Rosalie.

-Ici c'est ma salle de bain.

Rose poussa une porte à sa droite laissant apparaitre une magnifique salle d'eau en marbre blanc.

-Les garçons en partagent une, moi j'ai la mienne. Je devrais te donner des cours de maquillage ! Tu as du potentiel avec un teint comme le tiens mais bon là on n'a pas franchement le temps. Mais attends ! Tu ne connais pas encore hibbernatus !

Rose sortit à toute allure de sa chambre et je la suivis dans le couloir du second. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte que j'identifiai comme étant la salle de musique et tapa trois petits coups puis elle se mit à chuchoter.

-Il faut attendre que Monsieur nous accorde le droit de séance sinon la diva se fâche.

Nous entendîmes un faible _entrez !_ Et Rose pénétra dans la salle, moi sur ses talons.

-Eddychou ! Voici ma nouvelle amie Bella Swan !

Je remarquai un homme nous tournant le dos, plongé dans la contemplation d'un piano. _Attends, il contemple un piano ? _Il se décala légèrement et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une partition pausée sur le piano. _Idiote_. Bon on ne va pas refaire une bourde.

-Bonsoir Eddy.

Rose se figea, _ah non ça ne vas pas recommencer _! Elle me souffla quelque chose. Je la regarde essayant de décrypter sur ses lèvres, Ed…, Ed…d ?

-Pardon, bonsoir Edmund.

Le dit Edmund se retourna visiblement furieux et je fus soufflée par ses iris émeraudes.

-Je m'appelle Edward, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, Ed-ward, Ed-ward !

Je restais immobile, Esmée avait raison c'est une famille de fous ! Un qui est atteint d'un syndrome récurrent de hochements de tête, une qui veux foutre des baffes après une petite blague et un autre qui pique une crise existentielle quand on écorche un tout petit peu son prénom.

Rosalie m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina en courant vers la porte mais une douleur me cloua sur place, elle venait dans la force de son mouvement d'appuyer trop fort sur ma blessure déclenchant une crise de larmes incontrôlées.

-Mais tu pleures mon enfant !

Je me perdis dans les prunelles verdoyantes d'Ed-machin chose qui susurrait avec ironie, Rose me fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas rester là en me tirant par le bras.

-DEGAGE !

Je restai sans voix devant autant de méchanceté.

Rose et moi regagnions le salon deux étages plus bas. Carlisle Cullen venait d'arriver et Alice-la-folle était descendue dans une petite robe de soie verte.

-Bonsoir Carlisle.

-Bonsoir Bellissima ! Notre Eddy est-il à ton goût ?

Je rougis violemment.

Esmée donna un léger coup dans les côtes de son époux et j'en étais convaincue, peut-être Rose et sa mère mises à part, quoique, elles nourrissent bien une obsession pour un chaton à la mode, les autres membres de cette famille ont de vrais problèmes. Mon père remarqua mes larmes mais Madame Cullen le rassura…à sa manière.

-C'est une ado Charlie. Il y a un écoulement normal et rationnel dû à un trop plein émotif. Le tout étant de surveiller la fréquence ainsi que la durée des crises potentielles, je te donnerai un graphique pour que tu puisses évaluer le niveau de détresse psychologique de Bella !

Non mais je rêve là c'est ça !

-Esmée fait ça avec nos deux filles est même si ma Rosie s'en sort admirablement ce n'est pas toujours facile pour Lilyce continua Carlisle, mais Alice répliqua très vite qu'elle avait droit à sa vie privée et Esmée sonna une clochette pour annoncer le dîner afin que Sir Ed-machin chose nous rejoigne.

-Excuse Eddy ma chérie mais à part son piano, Ed ne voit rien d'autre.

-Ne vous en fait pas Madame Cullen.

-Pas de Madame Cullen, appelle moi Esmée et tutoies moi !

Deuxième problème, dois-je réellement la tutoyer ? Je ne sais pas tutoyer, enfin si les gens de mon âge mais les personnes plus âgées je fais comme un blocage, ça passe pas, alors que je continue à me prendre la tête tout le monde semble s'être réunit au salon. Je rejoins Rosalie qui me fait de grands signes pour que je prenne place sur un canapé en cuir blanc à côté d'elle.

-Viens Bella je veux tout savoir sur toi !

-Et moi aussi ! cria Esmée en face de nous qui servait un vin cuit à Charlie et Carlisle.

-Euh…Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en première.

Genre la présentation super cool. Rosalie me fit signe de continuer.

-J'adore les chiens et les pays Scandinaves.

_On devrait me museler pour m'éviter de sortir de telles âneries._

-Bon d'accord mais à part bouffer du saumon ?

Je baissai la tête gênée pendant qu'Esmée réprimandait Alice.

-Non mais taisez-vous Miss Platt ! Laissez parler notre hôte, je vous promets que ce sera votre tour bientôt.

-Ah non, on ne va pas tous y passer !

Tiens le fameux Sir Ed-machin chose parle.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu ton fiel et ta joie de vivre ! lui répondit Rosalie

- On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi Blondie j'en ai des acouphènes !

Emmett qui était assis à côté de Jasper en face de ce cher Ed se leva tel un ressort.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à Rosie !

-Oh mon pauvre petit agneau ! Tu veux pleurer toi aussi comme ta chère amie dès qu'on lui adresse la parole ?

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Je vais lui en faire bouffer de l'agneau à cette enflure, je ne suis pas de nature violente alors je reste sans rien dire. Un des grands problèmes de Bella Swan, elle ne sait jamais répliquer au bon moment. Non c'est plutôt une gourde qui bégaye et en ressort encore plus pathétique, pourtant là sa me brûle la langue.

-Edward stop, tu remontes, on t'appellera pour le dîner !

Ah oui ! Edward ! Moi et les noms on fait deux, pourtant c'est pas faute qu'il me l'ait hurlé dessus.

-Bon alors continue ma chérie ! Me prit Esmée. Attend Edward reviens-ici, tu ne t'es pas présenté !

Sir Ed revint en trainant les pieds et s'affala à la place qu'il venait de quitter. Je repris, très mal-à l'aise.

-J'adore la littérature classique anglaise et particulièrement Jane Austen, ainsi que la musique classique et je déteste les mathématiques.

Je baisse les yeux sous les rires de l'assemblée, _bon je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle_, ah oui, je déteste les maths, ah ah ! Non c'est nul.

-Les enfants présentez-vous à Bella !

Rosalie fit un sourire joyeux à sa mère et commença.

-Rosalie Cullen, 17 ans, jumelle de Jasper, mon frère chéri !

Jasper baisse la tête, avec un faible sourire alors que celui de Rosalie est éblouissant. Bien sûr Alice-la-folle réplique mais se fait mouché par sa mère. Génial l'ambiance.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i chérir chez ce mec.

-Mary Alice Platt !

-Je continue ! Donc je voudrais devenir pompier volontaire, je fais aussi partie des cheerleader de Forks High mais ce que j'aime plus que tout c'est m'occuper des autres aussi je fais tous les week-ends du bénévolat au refuge de Port-Angeles ! Tu pourrais venir si tu veux !

-Euh…merci…

-Moi je suis Emmett, je suis scout depuis mon enfance, maintenant j'encadre des louveteaux le week-end, et je fais aussi partie de l'équipe de foot du bahut !

-Je suis Alice Platt, sœur de lourdaud, Esmée fusilla sa fille du regard, je suis le A de la JAL, team que j'ai formé avec mes amies Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, nous sommes les cheerleader de l'équipe de foot de Forks High et les filles les plus tendances.

Rose fut secouée d'un fou rire et Alice la dévisagea avec insistance. Esmée se tourna vers les deux garçons restants.

-Edward Massen. Pianiste et passionné d'écologie. Sauver la planète est l'affaire de tous !

-Et encore de beaux slogans qui ne mènent à rien ! C'est l'humanitaire la vrai question !

-Barbie girl où la rubrique des chiens écrasés !

Madame Cullen s'interposa entre ses enfants avant que la situation ne dégénère puis elle regarda Jasper avec un petit signe d'encouragement. Celui-ci tourna la tête. Esmée soupira et nous invita à passer à table.

.

* * *

**Sympa comme première rencontre ;) Donnez-nous votre impression sur les Cullen ! Critiques, remarques, on prend tout ! XD**

**A très vite !**

**Britna et Marie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Nous revenons avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions sur le précédent, les reviews,… whaou ! On est vraiment ravies et touchées que cette petite histoire vous plaise autant !**

**Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes et commençons par les réponses aux anonymes :**

**muse-girl**** : Non ils ne sont pas tarés, juste originaux mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**emelyne ****: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ;)**

**JasperEdward21**** : Salut JAZZ ! Ravies que notre histoire te plaise ! Non, nous ne nous sommes pas inspirés de 7 à la maison, mise à part le père pasteur, c'est la seule ressemblance :) Après tout vient de nos deux cerveaux un peu dérangés ^^ Encore merci pour ton commentaire ;) **

**Jen**** : On est ravies de t'avoir fait rire, on espère que ce sera aussi le cas avec ce qui suit ! Si tu pensais qu'ils sont barjos, ce n'est pas fini ! Il nous tarde vraiment d'avoir ton avis ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires réguliers ;) **

**On vous laisse seules juges, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

-Bella tu dois absolument te mettre à ma droite !

Je regarde Rosalie, elle fait de grands signes avec ses bras pour que je vienne à ses côtés. _Je ne vais pas la contrarier_.

-Je t'en prie Bellissima.

Carlisle m'invite à m'asseoir, puis tout le monde prend place autour de la table en décalé, je reste la bouche ouverte. La famille Cullen ne remarque rien et commence à manger, Carlisle est pasteur mais ne dit pas les grâces.

-Ferme ta bouche Bella tu vas gober des mouches !

Je souris à Rosalie, elle glousse et se penche à mon oreille.

-L'invitée féminine en premier, suivie des invités masculins. Vient ensuite les parents, en théorie selon le cérémonial Cullen, Carlisle puis Esmée, mais Carlisle dit être l'égal de sa femme, et les enfants, fille ainée, fille cadette, les frères clôturent l'assisse.

Euh oui, là je n'ai plus de doutes se sont de vrais tarés.

-Cérémonial Cullen ?

-De l'époque de feu Monsieur Cullen, mon arrière grand-père mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que quand il y a des invités ! Dans la vie de tous les jours ont s'assied tous en même temps.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Je suis coincée entre Carlisle, qui tient un bout de table en bon patriarche, et sa fille avec mon père en face. A son côté se trouve Jasper qui reste plongé dans la contemplation de son assiette parfaitement…vide.

-Commençons par le saumon !

Esmée qui entre temps avait quitté la table revint avec un plateau énorme garni de blinis au saumon fumé.

-A toi l'honneur jolie Bella.

J'étais très gênée d'être autant au centre de l'attention. Je me servis proprement, _pour une fois,_ mais me retrouvai coincée avec le plat. Faut-il que je le passe au chef de famille, où à la fille ainée, où même le remettre sur la table ? Ce cérémonial me gonfle déjà, heureusement Rose vient à ma rescousse en égarant sa serviette sous la table lui donnant l'occasion de me chuchoter :

-A moi.

Je lui passe le plat. Elle se sert puis Eddy le fait parvenir à sa sœur et sa mère, je quitte le plateau des yeux sinon je vais devenir folle.

-invitée fille, puis l'autorité la plus proche d'elle et galanterie oblige, la fille ainée, puis les femmes, invité masculin, chef de famille et frères.

Rosalie pousse un grand soupir et je la comprends. Se servir relève de l'exploit, à trop vouloir faire de politesse ont fini ridicule mais bon ce n'est que l'humble avis de Bella Swan ! Je décide de faire la fille de bonne famille et doit faire la conversation avec ma voisine vu que mon père semble en entretien avec Carlisle. Bella Swan où l'art de la conversation !

-Alors Rosalie comme ça tu vas au lycée de Forks ?

Très original, vraiment Bella ça c'est de l'art de la conversation ! Elle l'a dit il n'y a pas dix minutes banane !

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, nous allons devenir des grandes amies j'en suis certaine ! Tu peux être tout à fait détendue !

-Mais je le suis Rosalie, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Rose pour les intimes, Rosalie est réservée à toutes ces gourdes du lycée comme ma belle-sœur.

-Belle-sœur ?

-Alice, la sœur d'Emmett !

-Euh, attends ce n'est pas ta sœur Alice ?

-Mais Bella dans quel pays vis-tu ? Je suis la jumelle de Jazz, c'est mon seul frère ! Nous sommes les enfants Cullen !

Je dois avoir un air particulièrement stupide car elle poursuivit dans un murmure.

-Ne me dit pas que personne ne t'a expliqué ! Bon alors Jazz et moi sommes les enfants de Carlisle, notre mère l'a quitté lorsque nous avions deux ans, deux ans plus tard, Esmée nous a rejoint avec ses enfants Emmett, cinq ans et Alice trois ans, puis Edward est arrivé à sept ans, après la mort de ses parents dans un accident d'avion. C'est le neveu d'Esmée mais maintenant elle le considère comme son fils, nous sommes tous ses enfants.

Je compris maintenant le Platt, Cullen, sœur de machin… Une grande famille recomposée.

-Edward Massen.

-Présent blondasse !

-Edward ! Parle mieux à ta sœur !

-Pardon Esmée.

Rosalie ignora son frère pour me rendre un sourire éblouissant.

-Je te jure ce mec est un idiot !

-Eh Blondie je suis à côté de toi !

Rosalie lui tira la langue et Esmée eut un soupir de découragement. Il faut dire que gérer tous les jours cinq adolescents qui ne sont pas vraiment de la même famille et qui semblent pour la plupart en guerre perpétuelle ne doit pas être une tâche facile.

-Edward est dans le camp de sa cousine je présume ?

Rosalie me regarda comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse absurdité de toute la soirée.

-Eddy n'est dans le camp de personne, c'est Hibernatus !

-MAIS TU VAS COMPRENDRE QUE JE SUIS JUSTE A COTE DE TOI BLONDIE ! On ne parle pas des gens quand ils sont dans la même pièce, elle te l'a pas appris ta mère ? Ah oui elle s'est barrée quand elle a compris qu'elle avait raté ses enfants !

-Et ta mère Massen ! Elle a préféré se cracher plutôt que de revoir ta gueule de coincé !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Rose, Bella et Alice partez visiter la chambre de Rose, les garçons chercher vous quelque chose à faire, j'en ai assez de vos disputes constantes !

Carlisle avait haussé le ton pour la première fois de la soirée et tout le monde obéit immédiatement. Rose, Alice et moi prenions les escaliers mais arrivés sur le palier du premier Alice nous laissa, insistant sur le fait que nous étions trop nazes pour elle. Rosalie me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle reprit la présentation de sa famille.

-Eddy est un solitaire, il ne vit que pour son piano, pense piano, mange piano, dort piano, enfin ta compris sorti de là zéro en rapports humains.

-Pourquoi il a pété un câble tout à l'heure ?

-Sacrilège tu l'as appelé Eddy ! C'est un surnom qu'on lui donne entre nous pour le faire enragé mais il ne faut jamais l'appeler comme ça.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures.

-Je ne le savais pas… Charlie, mon père, l'appelle comme cela.

Rosalie partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra ! Viens plutôt par ici, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ton teint !

Je pris place devant sa coiffeuse aux moulures baroques et Rose commença à relever mes cheveux sur ma nuque avant d'appliquer une généreuse couche de poudre de riz sur mon visage blafard.

-Rose, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Pour sûr ! Et pas qu'une seule j'espère !

Je me tordis les mains d'angoisse après tout je ne la connais que depuis ce soir et il s'agit de son frère, pire ! De son jumeau, et avec tout ce que l'on entend d'étrange les concernant… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me décapite !

-C'est à propos de Jasper, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Je m'inquiète, il ne semble pas trop m'apprécier, aurai-je commis un impair ?

Rosalie soupira de lassitude et j'étudiai son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux clairs se perdirent dans la contemplation du papier peint.

-Il y a bientôt sept mois, après une énième dispute avec Alice, il a hurlé qu'il ne reparlerait que lorsque les gens apprendront vraiment à le connaître et voir qui il est. Depuis aucun de nous n'a réussi à réentendre sa voix, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'ai tellement de peine, je l'aime énormément et je tente de lui montrer à chaque occasion pour le mettre en confiance mais je n'arrive à rien avec lui. Même en privé, il ne me parle pas, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché la langue.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Rose, elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de placer deux morceaux d'étoffe contre mon visage.

-Rose, cette dispute avec Alice ? Elle a l'air redoutable.

-Depuis l'adolescence elle a mon frère en horreur et elle n'oublie jamais de bien lui faire savoir. Leurs disputes étaient effrayantes, lequel serait le plus vicieux avec l'autre. Alice est impossible, même Esmée semble par moments dépassée. Les parents lui ont fait sauté une classe en élémentaire tellement que cette teigne peut être fourbe. C'est la reine de la triche, elle ne s'est jamais fait pincée. Fais bien attention à elle et à ses amies, Lauren et Jessica. Elles sont menteuses, fabulatrices, et ne reculeraient devant rien. Regarde mon frère, cette garce l'a brisé.

-Pourtant, elle est si petite, on dirait un ange.

Rosalie renifla de dédain en arrangeant mes cheveux.

-Ou un démon ! Je ne comprends pas comment cette garce peut avoir un frère comme Emmett ! Il est tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait être. Emmett est drôle mais réservé, il n'embarrasse jamais personne. Il s'occupe des enfants de la réserve, il est très attentionné envers les autres et adore Jasper et sa famille. Et puis il m'aime, moi. Il représente tout ce que l'on peut chercher chez un homme et c'est le mien.

Rose soupira de bien être avant de déclarer mon teint hivernal. Elle balança les échantillons de tissus sur le sol en m'annonçant qu'elle me réservait des surprises dès le lendemain pour me rendre étincelante.

-Tant que je ne brille pas trop, je n'aime pas tellement attirer l'attention.

-Ah non, je t'interdis de ressembler de près ou de loin à notre hibernatus ! Il est asocial, écolo, chevelu, barbant, et musicien, en sommes le parfait casse-pieds !

-J'aime bien ses cheveux… leur couleur est magni…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase sous son regard courroucé.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte retint son attention et je soufflai, soulagée de mettre sortie de ce mauvais pas. La carrure massive d'Emmett entra dans mon champ de vision, il me sourit et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge puis nous invita à descendre prendre le dessert. Rosalie l'embrassa et il quitta la chambre comme il était venu.

-Descendons avant de faire enrager Esmée !

Elle m'offrit son bras que j'accueillis avec un sourire non feint et nous descendîmes goûter le succulent fondant au chocolat de la maîtresse de maison.

.

* * *

Et un de plus de bouclé ! A vos claviers !

A très bientôt !

Britna et Marie


End file.
